


Someone Else

by phantomfrance



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/pseuds/phantomfrance
Summary: Summary to be updated - what if Katagawa didn't try to force rhys into a merger? What if they start a relationship that leads to backstabbing and betrayal and a dash of resurrection?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fics in years so I apologize but I hope you all enjoy. I'm trying to write more so for nano i plan to write some one-shots for random fandoms and add chapters to this throughout the month. This fic is inspired the song "someone else" by Rezz and Grabbitz. This takes place before borderlands 3, rhys and katagawa are in a relationship already. Tags will be updates as chapters are posted.

The sun shining directly on Katagawa's face wakes him slowly. He groans and rolls over, reaching for his leggy boyfriend. It may still be early but there were no meetings for either of them until after noon. 

However the bed is empty beside him, sheets were cold and pushed to the side.

Katagawa sits up and hisses as the scratches on his back pull. Fresh from last night's celebration. They had been together for 8 months and sales were high for both companies.

His gait is slow as he heads for the kitchen. Hoping perhaps to find Rhys relaxing at the breakfast bar with a mug of coffee or snacking on a muffin while reading some profit reports for work. Hopefully Rhys would be in his robe, hair a mess, with a tired air about him. Katagawa always loved to watch him work and wake up. 

Rhys doesn't allow for many people to see him like that. It took weeks after the start of their relationship for Rhys to consider letting him stay the night. Most of the time Rhys would go home or would kick Katagawa out after a few rounds of passion and an appropriate amount of cuddles. 

Rhys would always decide on that time and it continues to get longer as they are together. 

Katagawa never wants to push Rhys' boundaries which is why he would settle for watching Rhys at any chance he could get. Always watching, making sure to keep Rhys healthy and happy. 

He protects Rhys from making unwise business deals, steering away companies from trying to steal scientists or engineers and destroys corporate spies when his spies find them. He's been doing this since he first laid eyes on Rhys when the press conference for the re-opening of Atlas had been released. It had been years by now.

Lost in his thoughts he wanders through the doors of the kitchen and looks around. To his horror there is no one there. No smell of coffee, no papers on the counter, no sign of the Atlas CEO anywhere. He rushes to the door and checks the log. Rhys had left almost 3 hours prior, as the sun rose. 

Katagawa runs to grab his phone from the bedroom. No messages. He checks his calendar and sees that the calendar he hacked from Rhys had no changes. It was still clear until past noon. He should have still been in the apartment. He had no reason to leave, no reason to have left Katagawa alone. 

He breathes deeply a few times to steel his nerves and calls. It rings twice and his heart stops. A voice he never expected to hear again replies. "Hey kiddo, rhysie can't come to the phone." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano day 2 - Rhys has reasons for keeping secrets, but this morning is one of hardest. Stay or go? Hard decisions are easier to make when you're not the only one in your head

It's still dark when he wakes but the warmth helps him settle. He rolls into the warmth and sighs content. The hairs on the back of his neck rise as he hears a distinct laugh behind him. 

"Oh pumpkin. You can't be catching true feelings so far into this ruse? Not on a day like today!" Jack snaps and glares at the cuddling pair. 

Rhys covers his eyes and groans, "jack… let me enjoy this, I know things will be different in a matter of hours but this has been nice…" 

"I let you keep your little pet long enough. Be thankful I'm more interested in your ass that I don't come back and kill him" he rests his holo hand next to Rhys' head and moves in close. "By tonight you won't even remember his name" 

Rhys' breath hitches and he turns away from the intense look coming from Jack. "Knock it out… we've still got to make sure all this information works before there's any chance of you trying to carry through with your "threat"." 

His eyes rest on katagawa next to him and he frowns. Kat was never this peaceful. It had taken months before Rhys would let katagawa stay in his apartment and even longer before he would be allowed to stay the night. Their time together had stressful moments, secrets that were hard to hide. 

Rhys softly puts his hand on katagawa's cheek and bows his head. "I'm sorry Kat… this wasn't about you in the beginning… I'm sorry this will hurt you." His soft words seem to fill the room a moment before he stands. He needs to leave as quickly as he can before Jack gets anymore impatient. 

Rhys misses the glare directed at katagawa as he stands and grabs his old clothes from around the bed. He pulls on his slacks, and undershirt but the briefs are gone and the fancy button down had its buttons scattered around the room. There was no saving it. 

He grabs one a t-shirt from out of his drawer and heads for the door. 

"It's now or never kiddo. Let's go. Just rip off the bandaid and by the end of the day you'll have good old Jack to take care of your sorrows." 

Rhys nods and leaves through the front door. "This is what we were working towards the whole time… I… I need to let him go… just shut up… please Jack…" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's about to have all his dreams come true. Have a new body, have his cupcake all to himself, and start taking on rival companies all over again. One problem, the jealousy over his cupcakes old toy won't leave the front of his mind and he feels the need to stake his claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 4 of my mini nano, it's short again but slowly growing. I'm hoping to go back after I get in the swing of writing again and writing borderlands to lengthen esch of these  
> chapters. I hope you enjoy 👀👀

He stays silent but oh boy, the kid was gonna get it when Jack was back in a physical body. No one tells him to shut up without some form of punishment. 

He's got to get him moving. The faster they get to the lab the faster he'll be back. 

"Now Rhysie, pumpkin..." he drawls and moves right in front of rhys; floating above katagawa. "If you don't leave now it will not be pleasant for you or for him. Now I'll partially forgive you for telling me to shut up if we leave now. Otherwise you don't want to know what will happen." He growls out the end and floats towards the door. 

Rhys rushes quickly out of the room. He finishes getting dressed and leaves the front door after checking his pockets for his keys and cards. 

"See, that wasn't that hard. That second rate brat has nothing on the real deal. In a few hours you'll have your Handsome Jack back in the flesh and ready to go. We can take out Maliwan, rebuild hyperion and make atlas more than a scrap heap." Jack rambles on as Rhys groans and gets in the car. 

It was going to be a long ride back to Atlas. Jack wasn't going to let anything go about Kat, and this would be nonstop until he was finally out of his head. And then he'd be alive. 

The car ride seems to drag on forever, Jack gives neverending speeches about how great he is and it makes Rhys nervous. Jack sees the stiffness start to spread over Rhys' shoulders and down his arms as he grips the steering wheel harder. 

"Cupcake, loosen up that tight ass before I find a way to shove a piece of coal up there. Nothing will happen to your little toy... for now. Stop worrying. He'll be the farthest thing from my mind when I've got my own two hands and you at my disposal." His smirk grows as the blush creeps up Rhys' cheeks. 

He pulls up in front of Atlas and leaves the car to a soldier to put away. Once he's away from people and on his way to the lab he finally speaks. "Let's just get you into your new body first… then you can start planning which fantasies you want to finally make real." 


	4. Chapter 4 - Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to put Jack into the new body. How is Rhys feeling about the long wait for Jack to come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 mini nano writing. Ryan's mad I wrote this in 15 minutes and I'm sad I missed my midnight deadline I set for myself. This one I planned to have before chaptet 3 but I felt like it fit better in the time-line here. I hope you all enjoy! And I'll be back for more mini nano writing later today 💛

Bringing someone back isn't a short process. Years of work has gone into this moment where Jack's AI is finally heading into the newly finished body. It contains all the ports and pieces for him to be able to control it and survive. Just a simple transfer and he's gone. Now Rhys is left waiting and hoping that it works. 

It had been over 3 hours since he was linked. The body breathes just as stable as before and there's no movement from any limbs. 

Rhys is pacing at this point to contain his fears and worries. This is something they planned for. Something they knew was going to happen and he still worries. The doctors have all left to give him space, help buttons ready if there is movement or an emergency. 

_ I shouldn't have done this… not this soon. What if he doesn't come back? What if this wasn't enough time? _ Rhys' thoughts circle around these questions. There's no real answers for him in his head. Just long winded thoughts ready to take his focus away. 

No meetings, no projects… no Katagawa to keep him from spiraling as he watches the clock tick down the end of another hour waiting. 

_ Kat should be waking up soon… will he realize I'm gone… will he understand what has happened… will he know I never wanted to hurt him?  _ A new round of questions spiral through his head, effectively keeping him distracted until he hears the shifting of fabric. The quiet crinkle of sheets on a hospital bed over his panicked breathing. He stops completely and looks over at the bed. 

There doesn't appear to be movement from the body in the bed, but as he moves closer there's another shift. The left hand grasps the sheets and releases just as quickly. 

"J-jack? Are you finally waking up?" Rhys stands on his left side and holds onto the hand that had moved. He gently squeezes and watches in amazement as it squeezes back tighter. "Jack…" 

The body groans on the bed and his eyes slowly open. They quickly snap shut against the brightness of the room. "Ow. Hey pumpkin, be a dear and dim the lights… I didn't think hungover would be the first thing I felt from this new body but it's a start." 

Rhys uses his eye to dim the lights and smiles. "Well how does it feel to be back? Hangover and all?" 

Jack tries to open his eyes again and smiles darkly. "I feel like I could rule the universe. But I think I'll be starting with a smaller conquest first" he tries to pull Rhys closer and frowns when his strength fails him. 

Rhys laughs and leans forward. "I think you need to rest a bit more before you're ready for the universe. And maybe even for that smaller "conquest"." He gives Jack a soft kiss which Jack tries to deepen. 

He doesn't last long and groans. "I see what you mean… this isn't over cupcake. By days end your ass is mine." His gaze captures Rhys and he knows this promise well enough. 

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way" 


End file.
